Zilver X Melissa
Character Melissa Regale © Windwarrior234 Zilver A. Hawk © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Zilver: *sitting in a tree, flipping through a tome* Hm…I’m tempted to try again…but…naw.. Melissa: *spots the tree, not seeing Zilver* Hmm...looks to be an apple tree. May as well go foraging while I'm here. *goes to pick some apples* Zilver: Then again I could-*drops her tome* Whoops! Melissa: *a book hits her in the head* OW! Zilver: Hm? *peeks down* Sorry! My bad!! Melissa: *rubbing the spot where the book hit her head* I'm okay....*picks up the book and hand it to her* Here; you dropped this *giggles a bit* Zilver: Thank you, Miss! Well...it could have been worse. I suppose I could have fallen on you. Melissa: Well, that wouldn't have been good; what are you doing in a tree, anyway? Zilver: Well...I was playing Sardines with my friends...but that was about half an hour ago... I think they gave up looking for me. *laughs* Now...I'm just stuck. Melissa: Do you need help down? I could do that if you want me to. Zilver: Uhm...sure! I doubt anyone's going to come back... Melissa: Okay, now its just the matter of getting you down without injury... Zilver: I considered jumping...but I'm scared of heights... *laughs nervously* It's one thing getting up...another getting down. Melissa: This tree's not that tall...here *holds out her hand* Zilver: Ehh...*looks down* Alright...Uhm...here I come...o-on the count of...ten? No...five. Eh three? Melissa: Just give me your hand! Zilver: *shuts her mouth and grabs her hand finally* Melissa: *helps Zilver to climb out of the tree, slowly so she doesn't get hurt* See? That wasn't too hard! Zilver: I suppose not... Phew. For a second there I thought I was going to be stuck up there for another hour or to...or at least until someone realized I was missing. Melissa: You must really be scared of heights if you were hesitant to jump down from that distance; it's a short tree. Zilver: That's the thing. I can climb to the top of our church bell tower easily, but when I have to use a step stool or small ladder, I'm completely out of it... Weird, I know. Melissa: That IS strange....have you considered getting that looked at? Zilver: The LAST thing I need is a trip to the doctor. But thanks. I'm sure it's nothing though. I might grow out of it. If not, I'll just have to get someone else to climb trees for me. *laughs* Melissa: *laughs as well* Perhaps so! My name is Melissa; who are you? Zilver: The name's Zilver. I live just down that way! *points* Melissa: That's the church of the town. Your father must be the priest there. Zilver: Oh yeah. He's not home right now. There's a cute little dinky town a little further east. Sometimes he fills in for the reverend there. Melissa: That's very kind of him. He must trust you alot to leave you at home alone. Zilver: Well...I am sixteen. What's the worst kind of trouble I could get in? Melissa: *pauses in silence as many past scenarios fly through her mind* ....Plenty..... Zilver: Ehhh...forget I mentioned it. Besides, it's so quiet around here, there's not any trouble for me to get into. Melissa: I suppose you have a point there...*thinking; she hasn't met any of my friends, then* Zilver; So do you live far from here Melissa? Melissa: A few towns over; I'm here on assignment. Zilver: Assignment? That sounds exciting! Melissa; So far, it hasn't been; just a lot of traveling and sore feet. Zilver: Oh really? Well, if you're tired, there are some leftovers at home. My dad's food tastes good whether it's fresh or not. Melissa; That's very nice of you, but I couldn't impose... Zilver: If you don't eat it I'm just going to have to call the human garbage disposal over to my house to eat the rest of it. Nickki doesn't taste a thing. I think she just inhales the food... Melissa: Well...if you insist.... Zilver: Oh trust me! It's not a problem at all! Besides, you did get me out of that tree... Melissa: *laughs a bit* Very well then; lead the way. Zilver: Alright! Like I said, it's not far from here! *puts her tome in her bag* Melissa: Alright then; let's go! 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Zilver: *rummaging through a cabinet* ...I know there are some crackers in here somewhere.... Melissa: *sitting at the table* This is a lovely home, Zilver. Zilver: Thanks! Just...don't go into my room if you want to keep thinking that. *laughs* Melissa: *laughs as well* That reminds me of Todd's room back at home; the boy doesn't know the meaning of the word "clean." Zilver: I know what it means...but frankly, I'm a bit of a slob. I'm not half as bad as my friend Astrid though. I can't even see her room it's such a mess. I think there's something living in there... Melissa: *laughs* I don't think Todd's THAT bad! Zilver: Well...they say geniuses are meant to have messy rooms. For all we know, your friend and my friend could be the solution for world peace! Melissa: If that's the cause, they must meet and have children! *laughs* Zilver: *shudders* Oh no! Astrid's made it very clear. The day she has kids is the day I become an evil overlord. She's very independent. Melissa: I take it she doesn't date very often? Zilver: I don't believe she's been on one. She had a crush once...but I think it was more of an obsession with one of her favorite authors. *chuckles* Melissa: That's....admittedly a bit odd. Zilver: She's just not that fond of boys I guess. I mean...she likes her swords master and she tolerates my dad...and Isaak and Tai, but she's just not looking for a relationship. Here they are! *pulls out a box of crackers* Ha! Melissa: *laughs* Some people would prefer to remain single, I suppose. Zilver: *hands her a bowl of soup and the crackers* I suppose so...Hm...I think I'd like to get married someday. My dad could easily do the wedding! Melissa: I'm...not sure what I what to do just yet. Zilver: Some people don't. Dad says he wasn't married until he was in his mid-thirties. Melissa: *mutters* There are some things that you may not have a say over.... Zilver: Hm? Sorry...I missed that. Oh, are you thirsty? Melissa: *smiles* Sorry, I was just talking to myself. If you have water, that would be fine. Zilver: Yep! That should do! *pours her a glass* So...your mission? ...Is it top secret? Melissa: Not particularly...just very, very hard to believe. Zilver: Hard to believe? Try me! Melissa: Well....okay, I suppose there's nothing to lose....take a seat, this story may take a while. Zilver: *takes a chair* I have a feeling that this'll be a good story. Melissa: Firstly, before I explain anything, I need to know if you've at last heard of something called the Entelexeia? Zilver: I think I've heard the word before... Astrid may have mentioned it once or twice... Melissa: If your friend is a lover of stories, then it would not surprise me. Long ago, a twenty-year war was waged between the human races - beorc, laguz, elves, Branded, and so many othesr - and the Entelexeia, a race of powerful beings that control the world's mana. This war was called the War of Mana. Zilver: *thinking* I should pay more attention in history... *out loud* Go on... Melissa: The war was only ended when the Entelexeia removed themselves from society, moving to an unknown location. Since then, only a handful of people have ever seen one, let alone spoke to one. The war was written out of history, and the human races long have forgotten its transgressions. Zilver: But what does this have to do with now? Melissa: This *places a medium sized blue stone on the table* is the remains of an Entelexeia. Someone is trying to collect these to harness the spiritual power within them for some kind of horrid purpose. Zilver: ...And you're looking for these crystals? Melissa: *nods* That's right. Zilver: I think I may have seen one somewhere before...It looks very familiar. Melissa: *blinks* Really? Can you remember where you've seen it? Zilver: Of course...It should be on the mantle... Melissa: *blinks again in surprise before she gets up to check* You mean here? *checks the mantle* Zilver: *pulls off a small box* Yeah... *holds up a necklace with a similar stone* My mom always thought it was a little gaudy but she liked it all the same. Melissa: It's smaller than this one....but there's no doubt about it. That's an apatheia.... Zilver: Then...take it. *hands it to her* I guess you know what to do with it. Melissa: But...this is a keepsake from your mother, isn't it? Zilver: Well...yeah...but if you need it...you should have it, shouldn't you? Melissa: I don't NEED it per se. I just need to make sure they're safe. Zilver: Well...no one bothers it up here...except my dad, but I'm sure he wouldn't hurt it. Melissa: *smiles* Then keep it. It'll be safer here than with me. Zilver: *salutes* Alright! Then I'll be sure to keep it safe! Melissa: I'm sure I can trust you. If you ever need any help, just come find me and I'll do what I can to help! Zilver: Right! ...Does this mean you have to leave? Melissa: Not quite yet; at least, unless you want me to leave. Zilver: Oh no! You're the most exciting person to come here in....several weeks! Melissa: This must be a quiet place, then... Zilver: Yes...very. We have an occasional scuffle here and there, but nothing too exciting. Unless some merchants come... Melissa: Hmm....perhaps you would like to travel a bit more? Zilver: I'd love to! But my dad doesn't like me going far from home... Melissa: You won't have to go too far; come with me to investigate the lead I've gotten. Zilver: Alright then! Let me just write him a note and we'll be off! Melissa: Okay, then. I would also bring a weapon or two in case we need to fight. Zilver: I'll get a few tomes. I'll be right back Melissa! *runs down the hallway* Melissa: *sighs once she's out of sight* Goddess protect us.... 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Zilver: Alright! All ready and set to go!! Melissa: Good. *fastening her spear* We're heading out to the lake nearby. Apparently, an apatheia was spotted there. Zilver: Alright! Sounds like fun! Melissa: We should be okay, so long as we don't cause too much damage. Zilver: I think we can handle that much. Melissa: Very well then; let's go to the lake. *heads out of the door* Zilver: *locks the door behind her* Just a few miles right? Melissa: Yep, that's right! It's only a few minutes away. Zilver: Excellent! And we'll know what we're looking for when we see it, right? Just another stone? Melissa: Yes, that's right. Zilver: This is exciting! I've never been on an adventure before! Melissa: This shouldn't be anything too exciting; just a search and acquire mission. Zilver: All the same...it's better than sitting in a tree all day, right? Melissa: *smiles* You have a point there, Zilver! Zilver: Do you get to do stuff like this all the time? Melissa: I do, every so often. This is my first mission in about two months. Zilver: Oh...why the delay? Melissa: Not so much a delay as it was my friends not wanting me to fight. Zilver: Really? That's pretty sweet if you ask me. It's always nice to know that someone cares about you. Melissa: I know they care, but sometimes I think that they doubt my ability to protect myself. Zilver: Sometimes...when you're really close to someone, they'd do anything to ensure their safety. Melissa: That's why I'd rather be fighting with them....Ah, we're here! Zilver: Oh wow...I didn't know this was here!! ...Looks like it'd be a great place to have a party! Melissa: I agree....it is lovely here. *spots a gleam from the sunlight* Do you see that? Zilver: Sure did! I think that's our signal to investigate! Melissa: Right you are; you catch on quick! Zilver: Eh...sure! Let's go with that! *slides down a small hill* It must be down here somewhere. Melissa: *slides down after her* Hmm....*takes a quick look around* I think it came from the lakebed.... Zilver: What I wouldn't kill for to have hawk eyes. Hm... Melissa: *is searching, yet doesn't see it* That's strange...I was certain that gleam came from this direction.... Zilver: Maybe it's in the water? I could take a look around if you want? Melissa: *nods* That's a good idea; you look in the water and I'll search by the shoreline. Zilver: Alright! *ties up her hair and pulls off her jacket* Eh...I'll yell if I find anything. Melissa: Very well then *to herself, thinking* I have a feeling she just wanted to take a swim... Zilver: *takes a deep breath and dives in* Melissa: *chuckles a bit and continues the search on dry land* Zilver: *resurfaces* I think I see something. I'm gonna' dive a little further. Melissa: *calls back from her position looking in a bush* Be careful! Zilver; Course! *takes another breath and dives down* *sees another twinkle* Hm... Melissa: *ends up tripping on a tree root* Ow! Dammit, curse my klutziness! Zilver: *digs around at the bottom until she finally grabs something but it's kind of stuck* Melissa: *gets up and dusts herself off* *mumbling* Stupid root....*looks back to the lake* Zilver's been under a long time... Zilver: Crap... *finally wrenches it loose* Melissa: *as she nears the lake, Zilver surfaces with a blue stone* Zilver, are you alright?! Zilver: *sputters a bit* I think I swallowed the lake... Got it! Melissa: Really? Bring it over so we can have a look! Zilver: *swims over to the sore* Geh...here it is. Melissa: *helps Zilver out of the water before she examines the stone* This certainly looks like an apatheia.... Zilver: It'd better be. It was stuck down there good! Melissa: I'll bring this with me to see a mage friend of mine who should be able to tell us the truth. Thank you so much, Zilver! You were a big help today! Zilver: No problem. I like swimming! *laughs* Melissa: *laughs as well* I'm sure this will be a boon to our cause. I'm honestly surprised there hasn't been an ambush of some kind! Zilver: Like I said, it's pretty quiet around here. I'm not surprised. Melissa: Maybe they just thought that there couldn't be anything important in a backwater town like this...no offense, their thinking, not mine. Zilver: Eh...none taken. I guess they'd be surprised what they found in these places. Two stones with one bird or something like that. Melissa: Good thing the enemies are cocky, isn't it? *laughs* Zilver: Yep. They're probably off raiding the capitol for all we know. Melissa: *shrugs* Who knows; we got what we came for. Zilver: Do you want to head back or do you have any more stones to look for? Melissa: We can head back; there aren't any other stones around here right now. Zilver: 'Course! Dad should be getting home soon... Melissa: I should probably be moving on as well... Zilver: Well...I wouldn't want to keep ya'. Keep safe though. Alright? *gives her a soggy hug* Melissa: *returns the hug, despite getting wet in the process* You too; I'll be sure to come back and visit! And maybe you could visit me at the manse, too! Zilver: Really? I'd love to! Melissa: Sure! It would be so much fun! Zilver: Alright! I'll have to keep my ears open. Good luck on your mission, Melissa. Melissa: *giggles* Thank you! I promise to come see you soon. Take care, Zilver! *runs off, waving back behind her* Zilver: Careful's my middle name! *slips on the now muddy ground* 'End of Support A ' 'Zilver, Small Town Hero and Melissa, Noble With A Mission ' After their first encounter and first mission together, the two girls seemed to share a magical bond that no one could quite understand. They often visited each other, sharing many laughs and tales of their adventures. No matter what, they always had each other's backs and continued to work together for a very long time.